


近乎正常/Next to Normal

by linerqian



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linerqian/pseuds/linerqian
Summary: 标题同音乐剧《近乎正常》。一个有点致郁的小故事。送给橘子爸爸迟到了的生贺！虽然是丧丧的故事，但还是要开开心心的：）





	近乎正常/Next to Normal

“这是一场毫无公平可言的对抗。从最开始的第一秒起，你将会被监听，被追踪，被解剖。

“而你能做的就是奔逃，不停地奔逃；从日落到清晨，尝试遁形于天罗地网般的监视。

“你甚至无法停止。你开始变得神经质，焦虑而且多疑；你开始怀疑身边每一个人，每一个同你擦肩而过的陌生人。是的，即便是一个极其细微的动作，一霎不经意间掠过的短暂目光，辗转难眠的夜里的一道异样的响动，甚至是将水面吹出褶皱的微风，都将成为你神经紧绷的缘由。

“而所有的一切都不会随着时间的推移而减轻，哪怕是最轻微的半分。

“整个世界已经布下天罗地网。而你，插翅难逃。”

“知道吗？加上配乐之后，这些陈词滥调有时候还真能让我产生一种，我们有不小的赢面的错觉。”

”早上好，Ma'am.“

讽刺意味十足的声音从门口传来，Napoleon跟随众人的招呼声转过头去；任务主管Nancy Zamit踩着清脆的脚步声准时出现在被称为战情指挥室的办公室门口。

是的，高跟鞋；连同精致的正装和那条色调夸张到绝对价值不菲的腰带。

——庆功会？Napoleon耸了耸肩，把视线重新移回到面前的电脑上，很显然Zamit高估了他们的赢面。

“最后4小时，这次我们已经把追踪范围缩小到岛内30乘5个街区以内。”

30乘5？

Napoleon看向不远处闪动的监控屏幕，毫无疑问，某些人的好胜心会使他们的工作量翻番。

不过这些和Napoleon没太大关系。在美好的周六被找来加班的他已经心安理得地开始浑水摸鱼，神游到自己和Illya之间某个无聊的赌注。最后是谁赢了？总之确实，滑板车在拥堵严重的中城的行进速度要快于小轿车，并且更加经济环保；当然，如果他们不算上违反交通的200美元罚金的话。

Napoleon的嘴角不由自主地上扬。

话说回来，Napoleon其实多少有些遗憾对方选择了“需要四处跑腿”的现场工作。因为否则的话，他们就能够在这里“一致赞同”Zamit选择用Paco Rabanne腰带搭配Patou的设计是一个多么糟糕的选择。

Napoleon想着，一边努力把后背往坚硬无比的转椅里头塞了塞，一边开始漫无边际地走起神来：他从晚餐一直计划到了周末的出游——Beacon市刚开幕的美术馆应该不错……

“目标位置？”就在Napoleon走神的空当，昂贵的香味已经从他身边雷厉风行地掠过，攫住了不远处负责分析监控画面的技术人员。

“相当不错，我的意思是，从测评的角度上来看，很有研究意义，我们确实发现了不少监控上的漏洞……”那名被点名的可怜年轻人从座位上猛地弹跳起来，手足无措地切换着大屏幕上的画面。

但是很显然，在人头攒动的闹市街景里，那个让所有人日思夜想的身影已经无处可寻。

“告诉我，亲爱的，”Zamit倾身向前，同时加深了脸上那个教科书一般的冷笑，“我们从哪里看上去像是警察学校？”

“……不，我的意思……”毫无疑问，Zamit的反问让这个可怜的年轻人陷入到更深的无措当中。

“我们面对着一个经验丰富的国际组织秘密特工，在我们的管辖区域躲藏了将近一个礼拜，我们在距离他的离境时间还有不到十二个小时的时候发现他出现在监控密集的市区街头，然后你们告诉我……“Zamit深吸一口气，似乎在试图让这一切听上不是那么的戏剧化，”你们把他跟丢了？“

一瞬间。即便是最迟钝的人也能感觉到室内突然凝固起来的氛围。空气猛烈地陷入到一种诡谲的安静当中——仿佛整个屋子里的每一个人都在同一时刻找不到比保持沉默更有意义的事情去做了。

“有什么想法？”

毫无疑问，Zamit掌握着整间屋子的话语权；而当她意有所指地把问题抛向自己时，Napoleon觉得他甚至能清晰地感觉到数十道视线紧跟着投射到自己身上。

“他很厉害。”Napoleon耸耸肩，他已经尽可能地让自己的回答听上去不暗含任何“意料之中”的意思。

“你知道他去了哪里，不是吗？”

“我能做的只是提供技术支持……禁止‘刑讯’家人或朋友，我们的约法三章，记得吗？”

Napoleon很熟悉Zamit眼中挫败的情绪。这是他并不愿意承认的：即便不是在你死我活的战场上，击败对手的欲望与随之而来的满足感依旧迸流在他的血管当中。

好像一种深入骨髓，无法摆脱的本能。

所以，不可否认，在某一些瞬间Napoleon会对他当时的决定产生些许的质疑。

——更准确地说，是“他们”的决定。每当他提起这件事，对方总会摆出一副较真的表情，咬文嚼字地纠正他的说法。

  
Napoleon记得他们躲进了一条狭窄无比的巷道拐角，而对方当时正在摸索身上剩余的弹匣，交火的巨大响动振得人耳膜发疼，他只能从无线电断续的电流声中听见对方的声音，“正常的生活……也许，我想，我可以试试……”

正常的生活。

或许是沙漠的极端气候多少蒸发掉了Illya的理智，又或许他是真的相信他们能拥有一个全然不同的结局。

  
“像我们这样的人，一般情况下，很少有人能够‘选择退休’……我想你应该明白我的意思。”

Napoleon记得Waverly看到他和Illya的“无限期休假”申请时，脸上所露出来的英国人那标准的抱歉而欲言又止的表情。

“Alex，我们不妨把这看作一次尝试，”Napoleon显然对这样的拉锯得心应手，“毕竟，看在上帝的份上，我们可不是生活在U.N.C.L.E.刚刚成立的冷战时期；离开了两个特工，世界和平也不至于崩溃，不是吗？”

双方沉默了片刻。Napoleon踱到办公室的角落，在对方会客用的沙发里找到了一个更加舒适的坐姿。就像任何一个发展成熟的情报组织一样，U.N.C.L.E.并不缺人手，至少这点Napoleon是相当确定的。

“不如这样，纽约最近有一趟活，绝对安全轻松，”Waverly只犹豫了片刻，就从桌上码得整整齐齐的一摞文件最底下抽出一封单薄的档案袋，他表情诚恳地晃了晃手里的折中“价码”，“把这当做一次短期的休假，也当做……你的未来规划的‘试驾’，如何？”

“……纽约？”Napoleon扫了眼信封上的邮戳，盘算着对方这一要约的可信度。

“是的。一档真人秀节目的实地测试和专家顾问，《潜行追踪（Hunted）》[1]，听说过么？”Waverly说着，离开了办公桌走到Napoleon的面前。

“没有，”Napoleon接过对方递过来的资料，迅速扫读了一遍概要，“一群前警察和特工追踪平民……的真人秀？”

“收视率不错的节目，工作时间固定，酬劳丰厚，安全系数非常之高——这会是个完美的假期。”Waverly一条条列举出任务的优势，他觉得自己几乎都要被说动了。

“所以，这么完美的任务，却被你留到了今天么？”

Waverly当然明白对方的言下之意是在质疑自己的“推销话术”的可信度——如果确实像他说的那样完美，他们怎么可能至今没有派出一个特工。

“优先级太低，除非我们有多余的人手想要带薪休假，”Waverly说着，意有所指地顿了顿，“或者……类似的情况下，我们才会回复这类邀请。”

“纽约是个不错的目的地，”Napoleon来回翻了翻手上的资料和邀请函，显然也乐得接受Waverly的折中提案，“提醒我一下，上次我们在交通发达生活必需品齐全的真正的城市里执行任务是什么时候？五年前的罗马……哦对了，还有三年前的伊斯坦布尔。”

“行程和安排都在里面，你们两天后就能出发。”

“商务舱，”Napoleon吹了声口哨，“fancy.”

“好好享受。但是……我有预感，你会改变想法的。”Waverly目送Napoleon走出自己的办公室，在对方转身关门时，他又补上了一句。

“We‘ll see.”

太阳底下无新事，Napoleon Solo，从来没有。

  
战情指挥室的正中。

从室内正中的大屏幕上可以同时看到位于人流密集区域的上百个监控画面。城市中心星罗棋布的监控画面在屏幕上飞速地来回切换着。成千上万张面孔在镜头前闪过，连同无数种色彩混杂成一幅教人眩晕的现代艺术作品。

然而此刻，即便是这台最精密的仪器也没能跟上他的脚步。

“当时的监控录像？”Zamit的视线从站在一旁的技术人员脸上扫过去。

显然，这次的失误出乎所有人意料之外。

但这并不包括Napoleon——他挑了挑眉，跟着众人将目光投向屏幕上重复闪现的数十个画面。

“我们今天第一次捕捉到他的图像是早晨九点零七分。”

那个背着登山包穿着简单的T恤和下装的身影从僻静的巷子闪身而出的瞬间便吸引了几乎所有人的注意。屏幕上，作为目标的他被打上了显眼的标记，紧接着，他所经过的所有路线，从人流密集的街道到熙攘的广场、繁忙的商铺，以至错综的交叉路口的图像依次排布在众人面前。

这些地点的排列没有一点规律可循，毫无意义的绕行和往返让行为模式的推测变得困难重重。

显然，监控系统的失误出乎所有人意料。

但这并不包括Napoleon——他挑了挑眉，跟着众人将目光投向屏幕上重复闪现的数十个画面。

在凝重得几乎令人窒息的沉默当中，站在中控台另一边的技术组成员缩了缩脖子，接着解说屏幕上那些正不停重复播放的监控画面，“一开始我们的目标走过的许多路线看上去都显得有些多余，但是……”

Napoleon不动声色地撤回了视线。他在技术组冗长的汇报当中神游起来；不可否认的是，在某些瞬间，Napoleon会为这个决定感到些许的后悔。

正常的生活，呵？

Napoleon抬头看向监视器，屏幕上那个画面仍旧不断地重复着，这甚至让他产生了一种不切实际的、陷入了时间循环的错觉。

他们说得没错。每天准点上下班的日子的确有利于促进身心健康，但很快地，平静便如同死水一潭——每当他向那片深渊望去，那片深不见底的黑暗仿佛下一秒就要将他拖拽其中。

下一秒。

马克杯中的咖啡便被些微的震颤撞得支离破碎。

Napoleon挑了挑眉，他试图将这阵突如其来的心悸抛到脑后；绝对安全的工作，毫无挑战性的任务，他所想要的”正常的生活“，不是吗？

  
一阵嘟嘟声终于打断了室内死寂一般的凝重。显然，他们的追踪目标已经从终点站发来了信号。

预料之中的胜利。

除了Zamit，几乎所有人都迅速沉浸到任务结束的欢庆情绪中去了。

“嘿，谁把Illya找来？”同事迫不及待地从随身背包里拿出事先准备好的酒，一边回头向办公室发问道。

他们的办公室其实就位于任务终点站附近的一幢办公楼内。倒也没有其他的考虑，只是距离新泽西交通便利，在招聘员工时也成了一个巨大的优势。

“我知道他在哪里。”Napoleon说着朝门口走去。很显然相当敬业的Illya同志已经把他的手机塞到了时代广场的某个垃圾桶里。

任务的终点站位于著名的宾夕法尼亚车站。

这个庞大的交通枢纽每一秒钟都吞吐着无数地面交通的出发与到达。尽管千禧年后，站内的安检系统进行了全面的升级，巨大的人流量还是使得定向追踪变得极为困难。

任何一条铁轨，都蜿蜒向着远方。任何一个随机的选择，都包含着无数种可能。

但Napoleon知道在哪里能找到他。

车站位于麦迪逊广场花园下方的入口，正对着一个极为宽阔路口。隔着混乱的人潮车流，Napoleon一眼便看到了站在阴影中的那件工装夹克。

“你真的无比地，容易预测。”穿着深色西装的身影朝他走过来，穿过如织的人流。

幼稚。

即便是戴着墨镜，Illya也看得出对方眼里绝对藏着洋洋得意的笑容。

“我赢了。”Illya决定无视对方毫无根据的自信，他耸了耸肩，转身准备回办公室。

”等等……“Napoleon几乎是毫无停留地伸手抓住了Illya的胳膊，“我想说的是，这一切都结束了。”

Napoleon说着，摘下了墨镜，像是要确认什么似的望进对方的眼睛。

“这些，逃亡和追踪……都结束了。”

Napoleon熟悉掌心触及的僵硬，隔着不厚的布料，是他所厌恶的绝望。Illya张了张嘴，不知道该说些什么。两人沉默地站了片刻，Illya把另一只手从口袋里拿出来，覆上对方的手背。

Napoleon依旧能感觉到Illya手指的轻颤——他有些不管不顾地揽上Illya的肩背，两人用别扭的姿势拥抱在一起。

一瞬。

Illya又把人推开，局促地理了理前襟。“该回去了。”

“哈，回去见你的手下败将！“

“你是说……你吗？”

“Ouch!”

“Too soon?”

“至少Zamit不会有多享受见到你，我能确定。”

“……你不认为她会更愿意周一在见到我吗？”

“可他们开了香槟，”Napoleon的笑里带着点讨好的意味，“one drink?”

“One drink.”Illya犹疑了一下，却还是没有说出什么拒绝的话来。

“说起来，今天那瓶香槟还是Zamit带来的呢。”

“她真的相信他们能赢？”

“你太把这些当回事了，”Napoleon耸了耸肩，他当然知道Illya的意思，“我是说，就算你稍微放点水，也没有任何人的生命安全会受到威胁。”

Napoleon扫了眼Illya若有所思的侧脸，自顾自地接下去，“我的意思是，我们现在的工作没有那么重要……”

“我明白，上楼吧。”Illya的回答打断了Napoleon的高谈阔论，两人一前一后走进了电梯。

回到办公室，所谓的“庆祝会”俨然成为了一群高功能酒鬼（high-functioning alcoholic）进行白日酗酒的借口。周六下午本就无心加班的众人或是已经提前开溜，或是三五成群地翻找出办公室各个角落含酒精的可食用液体，为晚上的项目预热。

照理来说，这点酒精无论是对于Napoleon还是Illya，都还不至于上头。

——至少Illya原本是这么认为的。  
  
可让他回过神的，却是后背撞击洗手间隔板的闷响。本就狭窄的隔间被两个成年男子塞得满满当当，彼此的腿相互交叠，Illya感觉到周围的空气灼热，像是要沸腾一般。

吻用力而且沉默。像是困兽，渴求光明和自由。要从彼此深处攫出什么似的，去填补不知名的空缺。

他几乎是用尽了全力勒进Napoleon的后背。布料摩挲，滚烫的指尖从衬衣的边沿钻进去，情欲杂糅疼痛。

“亲爱的，你要……把我勒死吗？”Napoleon的吻逐渐凑到了Illya耳边，他的声线带着一贯的轻佻。

“……我不能否认我试过。”

“而我们都知道结局是什么，不是吗？”Napoleon的手沿着对方的腰线下滑，很快摸索到拉链的位置，“wanna a quick f**k, huh?”

呼吸胶着。

“不能在这里。”Illya迟疑片刻，却又突然伸手，用力捏住了Napoleon的左手腕。

“没人会发现，放心。”

“我说，不能，在这里。”  
  
Napoleon能感觉到Illya钳住自己腕骨的力量不断加大，下了死力气一般——他发誓他甚至能听见自己的骨骼被捏得咔嚓作响。他望进Illya的眼睛，湛蓝色眼眸里失了光彩的样子，变得死水一潭。骨骼叫嚣着疼痛，Napoleon却在这个时候突然想起来早晨的那杯咖啡，漫无边际的深渊，足以把他全部的力量吸干殆尽。

“嘘——没事……  
“没事。结束了，都结束了。一切。  
“所有的一切。”

而他们都明白这是一个谎言。没有人能够从中逃离。平静的真实的生活，只是另一个无法填补的空洞。

对Illya而言如此。对Napoleon，也是如此。

又或者，也许，这些痛苦是他们将生活填满的另一种手段。

Illya始终在回避治疗的话题。他应该是认定了，这样，就能把身边所有的人统统推开。

Napoleon猜得出来，这或多或少和他的父亲有关。但猜测随着刻意的回避，被逐渐封存。他们始终有其他事需要关心，比如不要把保护对象暴露在狙击手的准心和射程里，又比如避免这个世界被爆炸毁掉，诸如此类。

“我在这里。我在这里。”Napoleon在Illya耳边反复低语，另一只尚且自由的手臂虚揽着Illya后背。

Illya钳住他手腕的力量没有减少分毫。但说实话，这却是Napoleon最无需担心的事情——作为一个训练有素的特工，他自然有手段制服一个暴怒的成年男子，甚至是特工。只是这其中更多的，却是徒劳的绝望。

可能是一瞬间。也可能是一整个世纪以后。

Illya突然将Napoleon环住自己的手臂推开，“让我一个人待一会儿。”

“我就在这里等你。”Napoleon叹了口气，示意洗手间门口的位置。

“不用。”

“可如果你伤到自己……”

“谢谢，我很好。”

“你把你现在的样子，叫做很好？”

“我相信你并不是我的医生。”

“医生？“Napoleon突然加重了语调，他像是宣泄一般语无伦次地吼着，”你他妈的现在就需要一个医生！如果你、只要你不他妈的把每一个试图帮你的人都推开！“

“那你告诉我，我们究竟是什么关系，嗯？一个让你蒙羞的炮友？！”

“我从来没……”

“这就是为什么你那么想让我去看医生，是吧！？你感到羞耻，这就是为什么你甚至没有向Waverly出柜！”

“我们现在说这些没有任何意义，Illya，我想我们都需要冷静。”

“因为成为一个万人迷让你感到满足是吧？或者说，那让你觉到，你是正常的？”

“Illya……”

争吵让他们疲惫不堪。彼此撕扯开最丑陋的伤口，却连鲜血淋漓的力气也无，只剩下深不见底的沉默。

“Illya……”

这一次，回答Napoleon的，却是真正的黑暗。

眼前所有的灯光在一瞬之间熄灭。

Napoleon条件反射地紧贴墙壁伏下。几乎是同一时间，背后紧贴上一个熟悉的后背。

彼此呼吸的节奏平稳而缓慢。

“短路？”几秒过后，两人的视线逐渐适应了黑暗，Illya压低了声音发问。

“空调也停了，应该是停电。”

“袭击？”

“在周六袭击办公楼？不太可能。”

“我们需要出去。”

“等等，我带了东西，”Napoleon很清楚，白天几乎都在闹市区穿梭的Illya身上不可能带着任何攻击性武器。“走！”

他们之间的战斗默契甚至不需要再多一个字的交流。

从厕所潜入走廊的二人谨慎地观察着四周。这并不是他们办公室所在的走廊——为了避开同事，他们向上走到了空无一人的另一层。

仲夏的七点半钟，太阳还懒懒地挂在哈德逊河的地平线上。因此尽管整幢大楼的电力应该已经被全部切断，但走廊上的光线尚且充足，两人趁着日光查看了各自的手机，通讯信号竟也完全消失。

“如果是最坏的情况……”Napoleon皱了皱眉，说着摸出一把伞兵刀，递给了身边的Illya。

紧接着两人便将身上所有的电子设备都拿出来，一一原地销毁。

“为什么？”Illya的提问正是Napoleon也在好奇的——为什么，两个目前没有参与任何时效性任务的秘密特工，会在这个时候成为攻击目标。

“或者……”

“或者你怀疑打击目标是楼下的，其他人？”Napoleon看了眼Illya，对方的答复十分明确——救人。

“已经排除狙击手位置。”在干脆利落地卸下了玻璃门后，Illya匍匐到距离落地窗不远的一张办公桌后面，迅速扫过附近并不算密集的高楼。

“楼梯。”

“等一下，听。”Napoleon转身便要往消防通道移动时，却被Illya叫住。

“火警……和急救？”遥远的警笛被高楼的气压和隔音玻璃稀释得缥缈无比，但依旧教他们听得出反常。曼哈顿岛拥挤的街道上警笛通常确实是最令人习以为常的存在，但今天的警笛声，格外密集。

“而且周围的高楼，应该也被断电了。”

“你不会觉得是……”

“先去楼下，确保所有人都撤离高层。”

消防通道的一片漆黑中透着阴冷。空气弥散出让人不悦的潮湿。Illya扶着身后沉重的金属门，避免它在自动关闭时发出声响。随着金属门缓缓阖上，光线再次被彻底切断。

两人一前一后，很快便到了指挥室所在的楼层。

“说实话，这让我想起库尔斯卡亚……“Napoleon猫着腰，尽量使两人的路线藏在各类掩护后面。

“我相信现在并不是回忆过去的好时机。”

“只是，你知道，太过于具体地了解和平常常维系在悬崖边缘，是一件太令人绝望的事情了。”Napoleon的语气轻松，像只是在跟对方讨论今天的主菜应该是海鲜饭还是烤羊排。

“走廊。”

Napoleon的枪口跟着Illya说的方向移过去，几个眼熟的同事正从走廊里走过。

“你不觉得……”Napoleon压低了声音，一面将上了膛的手枪压低。

“策划、市场和法务，我也不觉得他们有策划这些的能力。”

Napoleon点点头，把握着枪的右手藏到了背后。他起身站到办公室内另一根圆柱的旁边，开口叫住了走廊上的数人。

“嘿，Kev！”

“你还在？”听到有人喊住自己的Kev回头看向Napoleon，语气带着些意外，“你不知道吗，整个西面几乎全都停电了。”

“整个西面？”

“是啊，从这里一直到大概72街，包括时代广场，”另一个同事扬了扬手机，“推特、新闻到处都是，很显然是因为什么工作井之爆炸还是起火之类的，总之到处的交通、电力……总之什么都不工作了。”

“……你能收到通讯信号？”

“啊你说这个？”那人说着又看了眼手机，有些愤怒地补充道，“很显然通讯商根本懒得覆盖高层建筑的通讯信号，如果没有了大楼的无线网络，这玩意儿跟一个铁块没什么区别。”

……

“而我们砸掉了两块不便宜的铁块……还差点袭击了几个电视台的同事。”

半个多小时后[2]，和几个显然是缺乏锻炼的同事从四十楼一起走到底层的两位秘密特工决定继续在路上“巡逻”——“以防有人需要帮助。”

“换个角度想，也许我们能成为比#曼哈顿停电 更火的标签。”

“比如CIA前雇员违规携带枪械，断电期间引起恐慌，之类的？”Illya显然还对两人的误判耿耿于怀。

“我说了那不属于‘违法’，只是托了几个关系的‘后备计划’而已。”

“我并不想知道你的无聊计划，谢谢。”

仿佛从来没有黑夜的曼哈顿，在这个燠热夏里，终于被那块沉沉的幕布，遮去一片又一片不眠不休的璀璨。

Napoleon终于在两人的手背第无数次彼此擦过的瞬间，无比准确了握住了Illya的掌心。温热的，带着彼此的默契。

比平时更深邃的夜幕低沉。街头传来歌声和欢呼，因为断电而取消的演出被音乐家们搬到了路边。人们在意外的街区聚会中蹦跳着，欢叫着，像是忘却了那注定要随白昼到来的，日复一日的绝望。

也许是忘了。

但交握的手没有松开。

====================  
[1]一档真人秀节目。内容主要是由数对普通市民自愿成为“逃犯”，每组将获得少量“逃亡资金”，他们的挑战是逃过专家追踪小组长达28天的追踪。本文的追踪情节大致参考了该节目的设计。  
[2]我猜的，因为我完全不知道从四十楼走到一层要花多久。


End file.
